The Kenshingumi
by Royal blueKitsune
Summary: Long ago when demons and monsters roamed the Earth and magic was worshiped by all, a war between mortal and immortal ensues. An ancient prophecy is set into motion and the only salvation lies in those who possess the forbidden arts.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the new story you've all been voting and waiting for. The ideas are crowding in my head and all sorts of scenarios appear...thus why I have delayed the fic for as long as possible.

* * *

**Summary:** In ancient times of darkness and magic, demons and monsters roam the Earth challenging the human race for supremacy. The only salvation lies in those who possess the forbidden arts. They will be the ones chosen by fate to participate in a tournament, which will change the course of their lives...and maybe even their hearts. BKK AM SM SS

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin is not mine! Better that way...

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**By **royal blueKitsune**

"Hiko-sama please forgive me for interrupting you, but this has just arrived." A small maid stood before her master, her long pointy ear twitching slightly beneath the long mane of black and red hair. Trying to control her tail from swishing nervously, she took a few steps forward.

Her lord and master truly was a magnificent creature. Now if only he weren't a mere human...she blushed. Who was she to talk? After all she was but a mere low ranking demoness and he could most certainly overpower her.

"Yes thank you Midori. Put it on my desk; I'll have a look at it." The man's violet eyes shifted to her and the small woman parted her lips in a smile, only to reveal long pointed canines.

"Will there be anything else milord?" large crimson eyes blinked, as Hiko Seijurou chuckled softly.

"Tell the others I wish not to be bothered for the rest of the night." He waved his hand dismissively. Taking this as her queue to leave, the demoness hurried out in a flurry of kimono folds. Her small hands closed the shoji door and the room was enveloped in complete and utter darkness.

A match was lit and soon after, a few small candles glowed eerily throwing black quivering shadows over the white walls.

His long black hair was tinted with yellow and orange lights and the violet in his eyes was almost replaced with a blue color so deep it was black. Long graceful fingers formed a pyramid in front of his face as he stood contemplating the scroll sitting so innocently on the small table.

Although such a message was unexpected, Hiko knew almost immediately what it contained. It was hard to believe that such an insignificant piece of paper could value its worth in blood and death.

Written in kanji were the names of the most powerful and important people in the entire Japan. The hope of humanity, if there ever was such a thing. And he, he was the fated messenger of the gods

Leaning forward, Hiko lifted the folded scroll, looking at it almost reverently. Burned where the two ends met, was a seal baring the insignia of a black dragon in a blood red circle. The symbol of lightening was clearly observed in the background...the well-known signature of his dearest friend.

Smiling, the black haired man opened the folded paper, his black eyes landing on the first few lines written in kanji at the top.

* * *

_Old friend,_

I hope this finds you well. I'm afraid that as much as I wanted to be there personally when you read this, it will not be possible. The time is approaching and as day-by-day passes the possibility of war arises again. I can only hope that this information reaches you earlier than later...

_Courteously,_

_Kogoro Katsura_

After a moment's hesitation, the man's eyes moved further down to the names imprinted with red kanji on the yellow paper. Eight names. Eight chosen people.

**Himura Kenshin:** Former assassin. Went by the name of Hitokiri Battousai before he stepped down from his position ten years ago. Trained in the form of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, he possesses the power of fire and the ability to maneuver it freely. Currently traveling around Japan as a rurouni. Easily recognized by the kanji for fire, located on his left wrist and the cross shaped scar on his face.

**Shinomori Aoshi:** He is a ninja and leader of the Oniwabanshu, a secret organization that remained neutral even during the TWR (The war between the realms) Trained in the art of Kodachi Nito Ryu, he possesses powerful mental and telekinetic abilities. Resides in Kyoto. His kanji is strength, located in the middle of his forehead.

**Kamiya Kaoru:** Former Shinodai at her father's dojo now travels throughout Japan along with her best friend Makimachi Misao. A master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, her weapon of choice is the sakabatou and sometimes the katana. Her elements are lightening and water. Both kanji symbols, water and thunder, are located on her forearms.

**Makimachi Misao:** Full-fledged ninja. Trained herself in kempo ever since se was ten years old. Her weapons of choice are kunais, which she constantly carries with her and also a long black whip camouflaged to appear as a belt. Her feet and hands can also prove to be lethal weapons. Her ability is to shape shift into any animal form existent and her kanji, tiger, is located on her left shoulder.

**Sagara Sanosuke:** Former gangster and famous underground personality, Sanosuke Sagara, also known as Zanza, is the only living heir to Sagara Souzo, the ex-leader of the Sekihoutai. The organization was destroyed during the TWR by a raid of demons. The weapon of choice is the zanbatou and his style is the Futae no Kiwami. Special ability: can manipulate the earth from which he draws his strength. The symbol, earth, can be found on both his fists.

**Sagara Megumi:** Also known as Takani Megumi, she is the daughter of Kenichirou and Megara Takani, both renowned healers. Uses no fighting style or weapon. She is able to heal using solely her hands and she possesses the ability to control plants. Her kanji symbol is nature, and can be found in the center of her palm.

**Seta Soujiro:** Also known as Tenken in the underworld. His fighting style is the Tenbo No Sai Nyioru Ken. No real background is known. Possesses the speed of the gods, able to manipulate the winds after his whim. He is recognizable by the kanji symbol wind, on his right ankle.

**Seta Shura:** Background is unknown. Powerful sorceress, she can manipulate any inanimate object or even control people and demons alike with her mind. Uses no fighting style or weapon. Wife of Soujiro Seta, together they have a five-year-old girl named Sakura. Possesses no kanji or symbol.

* * *

It was quite shocking actually. Despite all their attributes, most possessed such humanlike qualities. In one way it gave Hiko a sense of closeness...he felt like he could relate to these souls.

So engrossed was he in reading that he didn't even realize when Midori entered the room, bringing with her a small tray of food and drinks. Her master had not requested any...but he was bound to need them sooner or later. After all he was only human.

In all her years of serving the Seijurou clan, and especially lord Hiko, Midori had gotten to know his habits almost better than she knew her own. His kindness wouldn't allow him to call for her in the middle of the night.

Biting her lower lip, Midori took a glance at him and sighed ever so softly, snapping Hiko out of his trance. Sometimes she really forgot how sharp his senses were...he wasn't demon but he wasn't completely human either.

"Thank you Midori-san. It is very kind of you to bring me dinner, but I can assure you that I would've not starved myself." He smirked and the demoness could feel the blush rising all the way to her ears.

Hiding partially behind her long bangs, Midori watched his amused expression, recognizing the arrogant the look in his eyes almost immediately. A very minor set back considering his other better traits.

Kindness. Gentleness. Even to her, a lowly servant...and a demon too. The kind that had slaughtered his years ago.

Oh the war had been brutal.

Once, ten years ago, the only smell that could be felt was the smell of death and destruction. Be it day or night, you could never turn a corner without finding at least a dozen or more corpses: humans, demons or monsters. So much blood had been spilt then, that Midori still had nightmares about drowning in the thick liquid.

And she knew he did too...

_'Oh Midori, you twit, stop thinking like that.'_ Putting on her best motherly smile, Midori set the tray down.

"I sincerely doubt that Hiko-sama. I think you would've done just that instead of waking me or any of the servants." The demoness smiled when a small blush marred Hiko's cheeks.

"Sometimes I think you know me too well Midori." Midori's smile faltered slightly, gaining a sad quality.

_'Only better than you know yourself milord.'_ Her heart whispered. Shaking her head, she tried to put on the best cheerful smile, hoping to convince him that she hadn't noticed his slip up.

"I'm tired of that word." Hiko grimaced at the word. Hired. Yes she nothing but a servant. Nothing but...

_'And I am nothing but a messenger.'_

* * *

The blizzard had just gotten worse. The wind howled, sending a biting frost towards the man who was currently trudging through the knee-high snow. A large round hat covered his entire face, hiding his identity from curios eyes.

Strangely, he was wearing nothing but a navy blue gi and a silver hakama, seemingly not noticing the cold surrounding him. Nothing affected his determined strides and no cold air came out of his mouth as he took deep breaths of the clean fresh air.

Passing by, people threw him strange looks but he continued to ignore them, raising his head only to search for a place to spend the night. If it was one thing he hated now more than ever, was hiding in the shadows.

Even though he was used to it.

His movements were fluid even as he turned a corner, tabi sandals walking on the snow with a soft crunch. His ethereal eyes landed on a smaller, better inn and he shrugged internally. It would have to do...

Inside the inn, the atmosphere contrasted greatly with the one outside. Lights lit the small room in which more than twenty people sat at their table talking or laughing freely.

The air stung with the bittersweet smell of alcohol mixed with sweat, but nobody seemed to even care. Waitresses walked briskly through the small crowded tables, getting orders or simply trying to evade the wandering hands of those who had already drunk more than their fill for the night.

So it came of no surprise to the stranger when no one noticed him entering. His face scrunched up in disgust. These men seemed ready to drop dead on the floor at any given time.

"May I help you sir?" a small waitress stood in front of him, wearing one of those flimsy kimonos that showed too much up as well as down. Basically it didn't quite cover much.

Her brown eyes looked at him inquisitively. She was obviously trying to peer beneath his hat. He smirked.

"I would like a room for the night." The stranger took out a small pouch of money and threw it to the girl who caught it clumsily.

"H-hey wait. Wait! What's your name?" she cried after the man who had started going up the stairs. Turning his head, he revealed striking amber eyes with specks of violet in them.

They were simply mesmerizing. And very very frightening. The girl shivered under his scrutiny.

"Himura Kenshin."

* * *

"Brr it's cold." Kaoru Kamiya shivered, clutching her arms. Moving one slender pale hand, she moved a fallen wisp of hair from her face. Her long hair blew behind her freely, as it was free from any confines.

"You're telling me. My but has practically frozen here." Misao complained, her green eyes sweeping the white scenery warily. "At least you..." she pointed at Kaoru's garments. "Are wearing something that preserves some body heat."

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow, looking down at her clothing. "In case you haven't noticed Mi, it's split up on both sides until mid thigh. That's why it's called a _qipao_, you know." And indeed it was, revealing a bit too much of her legs. She was saved from lewd attempts only by the cloak covering her from foot to toe, _thank God_.

But then again she would never give up her style for anything.

The smaller woman laughed. "Yeah well in case you haven't noticed...there are no sides here." Misao's costume was that of a ninja's, basically reaching to her mid-thigh altogether. "Pity I can't shape shift these clothes to suit my needs."

"Well think of it like that. We wouldn't be able to kick monsters into the next dimensions wearing those damn constricting clothes some women wear." Sapphire eyes met emerald green, as both burst out laughing.

* * *

"I swear this cold is going to be the death of me. " Sano sneezed powerfully, alerting his wife immediately,

"Are you catching something Sanosuke Sagara?" Uh oh, he knew that tone. A woman's most powerful weapon was using the full name of someone. That someone automatically knew that he was in big trouble.

Smiling sheepishly, Sano tried to convince his wife that he all right. Unfortunately, Megumi didn't buy it.

"Okay that's it. You get inside mister...you have a cold. Again!" her small arms pushed her husband inside the small house, also - ironically enough - a clinic for patients.

"Aw come on Megitsune. Can't you use your powers to just heal me...?" Sano's words were muffled as his wife pushed a thermometer in his open mouth. So much for any protest.

"Sit there and stop babbling. I'm not using my powers to heal a simple cold rooster head." Megumi rolled her cinnamon eyes. Why did she take this anyway? Oh yes, she loved him.

"Mmmpf mmm..." Sano crossed his arms in front of his chest pouting like a child and Megumi struggled not to pinch his cheek. He could be _so_ adorable sometimes.

Pecking his nose Megumi signaled him to stay put, than skipped into the next room, no doubt searching for her medicine kit.

Leaning back on the wall, Sano waited patiently. His wife really could be something...he smiled roguishly. That's why he loved her.

* * *

"Mommy, mommy, look at what I made." A small child tugged on his mother's hand, blue eyes eager and full of happiness. "Isn't it the most beautiful snow angel you've ever seen?"

_So much for modesty's sake..._

Shura smile proudly, ruffling her daughter's brown locks lovingly. "Of course it is, sweetheart. It's wonderful."

Sakura beamed at her mother like any five year old being praised by his parents. Her eyes shifted to someone behind them and she emitted a small squeal of happiness. Letting go of her mother's hands she ran into her father's open arms.

"Papa! You're back." Soujiro chuckled as he swung his daughter around in circles. Shura watched them from the side, feeling like she could burst with joy any moment.

Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined having such a wonderful, loving family. Her green eyes locked with her husband's sky blue ones and a silent message passed through them.

"Sakura, sweetheart, your father must be tired. Why don't you go and play with Keitaro instead?" as if on que, the dog barked and the girl nodded before giving her father a kiss on the cheek and running into the house.

"Ah, thank you. My arms and feet are killing me. These groceries are really heavy." Shura chuckled and used her power to lift the things from his arms, into the kitchen where they set themselves on the table.

Soujiro wrapped his arms around the petite frame of his wife from behind, tenderly kissing her cheek. She sighed and let herself fall back into his chest.

"Weren't you supposed to be tired?" Shura's lazy smile did nothing to hide her content and the fact that she didn't feel in the least bit sorry for tiring her husband further.

"It passed...now that I've got you in my arms." She giggled as Soujiro kissed the shell of her ear.

"Not that I particularly mind but we are in the middle of a field and out daughter could come out and see us." Twisting in his arms, she looked into the eyes she had fallen in love with at first sight. Six years of blissful marriage could not change her mind about how much she loved him.

Soujiro groaned like a child being denied candy. "That is not fair."

"Papa! Mama! Keitaro has barged into the tofu again."

Shura smiled mischievously while Soujiro only groaned harder.

"Tease..." he whispered into the crook of her neck.

"Ah but you like it..." they moved closer, so that their lips almost touched.

"_Father_, stop trying to kiss mommy. I need some help!" Sakura's voice came louder this time, making the couple break apart.

"Who suggested we get a dog anyway?" Soujiro walked hand in hand with his wife, unholy thoughts flashing through his mind.

"Do I have to remind you that _you_ did?"

Soujiro smiled painfully.

**

* * *

**

Well...this is an amteurish attempt. Hiko could've come out much better, I swear. But you might as well review to tell me that. (que wink here) xD


	2. Chapter 2

  
Wow guess I got lucky again with this one...15 reviews for my first chapter. That's pretty good even for me:beams: My only question is: where are the rest of you who voted for this story? 

Not that I mind but I seemed to have gotten some new readers and the rest of you vanished :taps foot: I expect some reviews since you asked for this!

* * *

Dis**blaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin but I do own the plot!

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**By **royal blueKitsune**

Kaoru entered the small inn room, taking in the two neatly made futons, fireplace and a small writing table. Nothing too fancy but just enough for her and Misao.

Almost immediately, Misao plopped herself in front of the fire, pushing her hands as close as possible to the crackling flames.

"Finally, some real source of warmth. Anymore snow and I would've jumped up a tree."

"So it's true. Cats really can't stand the cold." Kaoru chuckled as Misao purred contently. Out of all the animals she could turn herself into, Misao seemed to especially prefer the feline family. After all what could an innocent black cat do to you.

Kaoru was never one for superstitions but in this case one black cat could sure as hell make a difference. Misao fought claw and fang when it came to protecting herself.

"So I am cat...come on, I'm really cute."

"Cute is really overdoing it. I haven't forgotten when your animal form tried to kill me for throwing water over it. I still have those claw marks..." Kaoru glared at her friend, absently rubbing her shoulder where Misao had done most damage.

"We didn't know each other then. I thought you were trying to attack me." Misao exclaimed miffed.

"Well actually I was..." Kaoru put her hands in front of her, trying to placate her offended friend. "But that's beside the point isn't it?"

"Humph! Now who's the guilty one here?"

Kaoru smiled guiltily. "Fine, fine so I did it but still you didn't have to scratch so hard."

Their playful banter would've continued if not for a knock on the door. Green locked with blue in a silent message and Misao stretched for her kunais, tying the belt around her waist.

Rising from her current seat, Kaoru walked softly, soundlessly towards the door stopping with her hand on the handle. "Who is it?"

"Miss Kamiya." Both women breathed easily as Kaoru opened to door to be met with a small servant girl. When you were a notorious demon killer anything could be expected from your enemies...even a very polite knock on the door.

"Yes. What is it?" the young girl blushed shyly and extended a letter to the blue-eyed warrior.

"This came for you..." Misao went into a coughing fit wile Kaoru's eyebrows drew up in a surprised expression. A letter for them? But nobody knew they were staying here...

"From who?" Misao's voice came out as an animalistic growl as she came behind her taller friend and took the letter out of the servant's hands. The girl had to suppress the urge to squeak and cower in fear.

Was it just her or did those emerald eyes change to golden fires? It couldn't be could it?

"I don't know. It was too dark to see who it was." Seeing the fear clearly reflected in the brown depths Misao calmed down and willed her wild personality in the back of her mind. Sometimes, her anger got the best of her.

This time it was Kaoru who spoke, her tone like flowing water. "Thank you miss..."

"Tsubame. My name is Tsubame."

Bowing, the young girl took of, practically running down the hallway until she was out of sight.

"You know, you didn't necessarily have to scare the living daylights out of her." Kaoru closed the shoji door and turned to face Misao.

"It's bloody impossible for someone to find us. We don't even have a steady address you know." The ninja paced the room, muttering to herself while throwing angry glares at the innocent paper in her hand.

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru snatched the envelope ignoring Misao's spluttered protests. Both parts were blank...no name, no address, no nothing.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, stop looking at it like it's going to jump you. Come sit next to me..." Misao snorted, crossing her arms childishly but nonetheless did what she was told.

Ripping open the bindings, Kaoru and Misao crowded together trying to read the small characters over the dimming fire.

_Miss Kamiya,_

_You must be wondering how I managed to discover your current location, seeing as how both you and Miss Makimachi travel constantly, never spending too much time in one place._

_I will not reveal my identity for the time being, choosing to remain anonymous. I am in dire need of both your fighting services and special skills to stop an evil far more powerful than anything you've ever faced before._

_I am more than ready to pay you handsomely if you are willing to accept this challenge._

_Sincerely,  
A friend_

Misao's jaw hung loosely. What the hell! He had used almost the same words she had earlier.

Kaoru was thinking on the same lines, her mouth closing and opening to form muted words. She had to hand it to their mystery friend, whoever he was, that he had managed to actually stun both her and her genki friend all in one day.

He was good. And the offer was very tempting; they were running low on money anyway. With hers and Misao's shopping for clothes, food and especially sweets, which they both were addicted to, the last paycheck was wearing thin already.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" Misao spoke first, a wolfish grin planted firmly on her lips. "We haven't had a good challenge in a long time...besides we're going to get paid to have fun. Works for me."

"There's one thing, itachi...there is no address remember?"

"Check the envelope...perhaps we will find something there." Turning it upside down, a small note fell, floating into Kaoru's waiting hands. Only a few words were written on it.

_Your means of transportation will be waiting for you outside. Don't be surprised if it isn't what you expect._

"Who the hell wrote this?" Misao frowned, her hands firmly placed on her hips.

An unnatural high-pitched sound came from outside startling both women into awareness. In the span of a second, both had their weapons ready and drawn. Misao held a pair of knives with one hand, while the other was ready to pull the whip from around her waist. Kaoru had her katana out, ready to shed blood.

Approaching the windows, Kaoru looked up only able to see a large form flying over the small two-story building, wings spread and long tail swishing behind it. She didn't need any more warnings to recognize the towering form.

"A dragon..." Misao gasped, her grip on the kunais tightening to the point where she was clearly aware of the pain in her arm.

"We are not going to be able to fight that. Definitely not." Kaoru spoke in awe, as the majestic creature landed graciously on the deserted street. From her point of view, Kaoru and Misao were looking straight into its eyes.

Black scales covered its entire expense, making the creature blend easily into the darkness. Bright yellow eyes contrasted with the black and the red of his wings...it truly was a magnificent creature to behold.

As Kaoru swept her eyes over the dragon's frame, something caught her eye, something that seemed oddly familiar.

"What are you doing?" Misao whispered fiercely as her friend jumped down, hitting the ground with a soft thud. The dragon didn't react.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes in a way that would've made full grown men run crying like small children. But then again Kaoru didn't really expect it to be scared of her...more like the other way around.

The dragon simply stared, alternating between Misao and Kaoru. Looking from above, Misao couldn't help but think that the snow gave the scenery a surreal appearance. Like a painting.

"Misao! Come down here." Kaoru's words were strained as to not startle the creature.

"What and become shish kebab to some two story high dragon? Are you coming down with a fever?" Despite all her arguing, the petite woman found herself jumping from the windowsill right next to her friend.

"Take a look at that...it's the exact same symbol that was used to seal this letter." Kaoru pointed a slender finger to the dragon's neck, her eyes fixed on something Misao couldn't quite clearly see.

Squinting her eyes, she was suddenly very grateful for the perfect night vision that she possessed. Just like Kaoru had said there it was, the seal baring the insignia of a black dragon in a blood red circle. It even had the same lightening symbol in the background.

It resembled too much to be a mere coincidence.

"You don't think that..."

"Well he did say that the means of transportation was going to be a little unorthodox didn't he? It can't get anymore strange than this."

* * *

"I am never flying again on such a thing." Misao wobbled down from the dragon, feeling her dinner return to her throat. Kaoru on the other hand, was very well disposed...like the blasted animal hadn't done pirouettes and ups and downs half the way here.

She was petting the dragon's head like one would a faithful horse, giggling from time to time when it nudged her with its head.

"Okay where are we and more importantly why are we sitting in the blistering cold with nothing more than our usual clothing? I swear that man better pay good." Misao trembled, hugging herself to retain the little amount of body heat she still possessed.

"That's a very good question actually." A man and a woman emerged from the shadows and for the umpteenth time that night, both Kaoru and Misao drew their weapons.

When was this night ever going to end?

"Oh don't worry about us. We mean no harm..." the woman smiled, her green eyes sparkling jovially. "Isn't that right anata?"

"Permit us to introduce ourselves. I'm Seta Soujiro and this is my wife Shura. We received this letter saying that our services were required." He smiled sheepishly. "Would you happen to be the ones who wrote it?"

"As much as I'd like it, I'm afraid we are in no position to pay you for anything even if we wanted it." Kaoru chuckled good-naturedly.

"Pity. I wouldn't have minded to have you as our employees miss..." well this was one way to get their names, thought Misao as her usual genki nature came forward.

"Oh I'm Makimachi Misao and this is my friend Kamiya Kaoru. No need for formalities so no miss, san and definitely no sama." She threatened the young couple who only smiled indulgently. It seemed they had just made new friends.

"Pleasure to meet y..." Their reflexes immediately flared to life and all jumped in opposite directions, to avoid being burnt by the blast of energy that came out of nowhere.

One second more and...Kaoru shuddered as she looked at the large crater. She could see Misao who had climbed up a tree while Soujiro had Shura in his arms a few feet away. The dragon that had brought them here was gone.

Her mind screamed danger and involuntarily her muscles bunched awaiting the next attack. There it was, hidden in the darkness. A shadow demon, waiting to strike. Unfortunately for it, the whiteness of the snow gave it away.

There was no way it would move unless somebody moved...its vision failed but all the other senses had developed more than enough.

Catching Soujiro's eyes, Kaoru knew that he had seen it too. Felt it too...she could see an unmistakable understanding hidden in those blue depths. In that moment she knew what she had to do.

Sheathing her sword, Kaoru broke into a dead run through the snow covered grounds. The creature gave a shrill cry and launched after her, elongated claws ready to rip her to shreds.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Misao's desperate shout was ignored as she ran wildly, feeling the dark presence gain on her.

Suddenly she stopped and turned around waiting silently. Three meters. Two meters. One...

"Kaoru-san move!" that was it...she immediately dodged and Soujiro's prone form appeared from behind her. A few seconds later it was over and the monster lay dead at Kaoru's feet, sliced in pieces.

Misao and Shura came running just as Soujiro helped Kaoru up to her feet. "Are you alright? What were you thinking?" the petite girl wanted to shake Kaoru until she got some sense into that head of hers.

"I'm afraid this is my fault miss Misao..." but Soujiro never got to finish because Misao pointed a finger menacingly in his chest.

"YOU! Because of you, my friend could've been killed. I will strangle you with my bare hands." She growled the last part wanting nothing more than to put her arms around his neck and squeeze.

For the first time in his life Soujiro had the urge to back away, preferably somewhere safe like the other end of the world. The green-eyed woman actually seemed capable of doing that and so much more...

Even with his god speed, Soujiro knew one thing. Hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath.

Before Misao could actually release her terrible fury on the defenseless samurai, somebody laughed. And it sure as hell wasn't Soujiro.

"Well, well, my friend was right. You really are a spitfire miss Makimachi." Misao was about to turn and make a scathing remark to whoever had dared intrude in her fight, but the sight that greeted her would make anyone shut up.

For Heaven's sake the man was two times taller than her and come to think of it probably two times as broad too. Long black hair was tied in a low ponytail and dark violet eyes shone with mirth and something else too.

The man was mocking her!

Feeling tired out of a sudden she deflated and pointed a finger at him. "Do I need to ask or are you going to introduce yourself without me having to take out my knives?"

Again that deep laugh. "My name is Hiko Seijuro...I am the one who invited you here. I'm glad to see that you weren't too scared to ride my dragon...he tends to be very disobedient sometimes so I doubt you actually enjoyed it."

"You should learn to take your guests to safer places. I don't mind a little fight but since it is well in the middle of the night, I'd much rather not to." Kaoru scowled at him, crossing her arms around her chest.

"I see you've met my little shadow demon. Consider this as a test...you passed it, otherwise you wouldn't be alive now."

"You sent that thing to kill us?" Shura's green eyes glazed over with barely hidden curiosity. "But why?"

Hiko shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you were the real fighters I asked for...not just some impostors, or worse, demons."

"Gee, thanks for trusting us. It makes me feel so much better." Misao drawled lazily.

Again that indifferent shrug. "If you truly think so, it is not my place to argue." Misao sputtered, gaining an amused smirk from the tall man. "Follow me then...we have plenty to discuss and the others should be here soon."

"Others?" Soujiro echoed inquisitively

"Of course...although I do not doubt your individual abilities, you will not prove enough for what I have in mind."

Kaoru fastened her steps so she could reach him. "And just what would that be? And how man people are coming."

"Four." Hiko replied absently.

"Four? Wow this is really going to turn into a circus..." Misao muttered. "Would you stop walking that fast? I don't want to chase after you..." she exploded.

Soujiro and Shura chuckled. "Is she always this...energetic?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a smile. "You'll get used to it...you should see her when she doesn't have sweets. She's downright dangerous!"

"Hey I heard that...traitor!" Misao pouted and everyone, even Hiko, shared a good hearty laughter.

"Just telling the truth..." sapphire eyes sparkled.

"Are we there yet?" Misao put on her best puppy expression, big and all for Hiko.

"Now that you asked, yes we are. Welcome to my home." A traditional Japanese mansion stood hidden beneath the trees, its beauty astonishing even Kaoru who had seen many beautiful houses in her life.

"Wow..." Shura breathed. "It's gorgeous. I swear I've never seen such a big house. It looks like a palace."

"This is where we will be staying?" Misao practically squealed out, her big eyes wide with excitement. What was it with this girl that could make him smile so many times in one day? Hiko asked himself.

The house was even more beautiful from inside, noted Kaoru. It was simply yet tastefully decorated...the touch of a woman was obvious as she watched the colorful Persian carpets and curtains hanging over the windows.

But then again she could also see a man's touch. The rack of swords that hung on the wall, the library full of worn, old books and scrolls and many other things.

"Welcome to the Seijuro mansion." A beautiful woman bowed, her long crimson kimono brushing the floor. "You must be ones mister Hiko has been speaking about for so long. My name is Midori."

"Ah Midori-san, have you prepared rooms for our guests?" again the woman bowed low and for the first time, Kaoru noticed the pointy ears peaking from beneath her long black hair.

A demon.

"Yes milord, of course." Kaoru watched as the demoness threw her master a warm look before turning around and walking towards a long hallway.

"You might want to follow her you know." Blue eyes blinked as Kaoru noticed that everyone else had already started walking after Midori, chatting about small nothings.

"You are allowed to go anywhere in the mansion without restriction. Feel free to tell your friends also." Again Kaoru was left alone on the hall. This man was more of an enigma than she had thought in the beginning.

She had not missed the hidden meaning behind the look that passed between Midori and Hiko...nor could she misinterpret it.

Her life had just become more complicated.

**TBC...**

Hope you liked it...I'm trying to right two stories at the same time so it's hard to update! Thanks again for sending me reviews...you make me want to write more!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n :**smiles sheepishly: Sorry for not updating earlier! I'm tired for some unknown reason and besides it's hard to update two stories at one. I'm doing my best. With all the efforts I make to write once a week, I'm entitled to breaks! 

Dis**blaimer:** It's not mine at all.

* * *

**From last time:**

She had not missed the hidden meaning behind the look that passed between Midori and Hiko...nor could she misinterpret it.

Her life had just become more complicated.

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
By **royal blueKitsune**

Kaoru yawned and stretched lazily as a sharp gust of fresh air entered the open windows, making her shiver uncontrollably. Winter could be such a dreadful season sometimes...the important question was...

Who left the window open at a time like this?

"Time to rise and shine Kaoru-san. It's morning and Hiko-sama will be expecting you to be there for breakfast." Ah yes...now she remembered. The events from last night came tumbling in her already foggy mind and sapphire blue eyes opened groggily.

"Ohayo Midori-chan. What are you doing in my room at..." she took a peek at the old clock. "Six in the morning?"

The demoness chuckled, revealing long, pointy fangs the size of small daggers. If not for the fact that Midori was a peaceful person, Kaoru could've easily considered her to be a powerful opponent. "Hiko-sama requires an early start." She smiled sympathetically at the dejected girl. "You'll get used to it Kaoru-san."

For some reason Midori felt a strange connection to the two women. Kaoru and Misao. Perhaps it was because of their kind hearts, warrior's spirit and lack of fear...not man treated servants with such kindness that the two had shown her in the spawn of a few moments. Ah, but she was not one to kick an opportunity, especially one that literally came from the sky.

The irony was not lost to her.

"Why am I not surprised...and it's Kaoru, Midori-chan. I hate having to use all those honorifics." Letting the yukata drop on the floor, Kaoru opened the door to the wardrobe, secretly marveling at the large array of clothes there. The only cover for her nude body was her long raven hair, hanging loosely on her smooth back.

The elder woman picked the discarded clothing of the floor, her crimson eyes crinkling at the corners. "A lady should be modest Kaoru-chan." Still as persistent, Kaoru grinned disappearing in the small room that was her new wardrobe.

"Yes...a lady should be modest indeed." Midori had to admit that the beautiful golden kimono and orange sash Kaoru had chosen suited her perfectly without drawing too much attention. All the kimonos had been made after the same pattern as the original one the thunder warrior wore.

"Too bad I'm not exactly a lady Midori-chan."

* * *

Misao skipped down the hall happily humming to herself, while Shura and Soujiro had taken to walking behind her but at a more sedate pace.

"You seem to be in a very good mood today Misao-chan, is everything all right?" the other emerald eyed woman asked cautiously. Misao was grinning wide enough to scare even Soujiro. There was something distinctly devilish in that smirk...and Shura wasn't quite sure she wanted to find out what the cause was.

"Nah, everything's fine. It's just that I'll get to wake Kaoru...again." Somehow, that didn't sound any better to the poor confused boy.

"Excuse me but why is that so important?" Soujiro actually wondered...would he ever understand the female counterpart of his race?

"Hell yeah...it always scares the wits out of her." The small ninja laughed and broke in a dead run, a visible sprint in her step. Soujiro and Shura could only shake their heads in silent mirth.

"Think she'll scream?"

"I think that Kaoru-san might just kill Misao."

"I have no doubt in my mind koi..."

* * *

The thump of fallen bodies. A swift slash and it was over. Bending down, he cleaned the crimson blade, the glint of the blade reflecting in his moonlit colored eyes.

Several demons lay sprawled on the hard ground, eyes wide with frozen terror. It would be the last thing they carried with them in the afterworld. Fiery amber eyes glowed with unrestrained power even as the blood in his veins cooled down.

Even though the war had been over for some ten years, Kenshin could feel from time to time something dark and dangerous twist in his gut. Such measly challenges stood no chance in front of a sword that had slaughtered thousands, yet he thrived in the adrenaline it sent rushing through his veins.

"I see you haven't lost your touch Battousai." A tall shadow stood hidden in the trees watching the scene dispassionately.

"Shinomori." Kenshin acknowledged curtly. "Is there a reason why you have been following me for the last two days?"

The shadow chuckled darkly, emerging from the trees to reveal a tall man with short black hair and strikingly icy blue eyes. He was wearing the customary black shinobi gi, which showed perfectly toned muscles, and a slim well built figure. A white and yellow trench coat had been carelessly tossed over and twin black kodachi were strapped to his back.

"Perhaps. It seems that both you and I have received certain letters. Letters coming from the same mysterious person." Blue eyes held a faint spark of amusement even when his face showed nothing but cold indifference.

"And how do I know that you are not lying to me?" Kenshin leaned against a tree, his amber eyes dark with shadows. Aoshi didn't miss the hand caressing his sword...it spoke of a warning and danger should he be lying.

The legendary Battousai was a most worthy opponent and as much as Aoshi would've enjoyed a spar like in the old days, he wanted to simply be done with this

"I do not lie...see for yourself Battousai." The calm Oniwabanshu leader pulled out a thin piece of paper from beneath his sleeve and held it so that the wanderer could clearly see the dragon seal.

When Battousai nodded, Aoshi slipped back into his pocket, moving forward towards the ex-manslayer. "I see that you still seem to hold the respect and fear of some people..." he smirked. "To send such skilled demons only for you...who is it that you have upset now?"

"As fun as that would have been, these were simply common thieves, not even skilled enough to be worthy of the swords they were carrying." The red head mirrored his smirk as the ninja grunted almost silently.

"Pity..."

* * *

"That's not fair Kaoru...I told you I hated getting wet." Misao muttered as she wrung water out of her navy blue uniform and hair.

"And I told you that I hated being woken up so brutally...you got what was coming to you." Kaoru pointed her chopsticks at the young ninja, feeling the impeding laughter. Indeed Misao had tried to sneak into her room and wake her by throwing herself over the sheets. She had missed; Kaoru had gotten angry and thrown water over the green-eyed girl.

Kaoru reminded herself to thank Midori when her friend wasn't around.

"I tried to tell you that it wouldn't work miss Misao..." Soujiro's eyes watched both women, a laughing twinkle in the dark blue depths. He and Shura had really gotten the kicks out of seeing the young animagus shake herself like a dog...but then again who hadn't?

"It's still not fair...I thought you were sleeping." Midori hid behind the teakettle she was holding, feeling her cheeks heat beneath Misao's emerald gaze.

Hiko sighed but the faint curl to his mouth, belittled his irritation. He was obviously enjoying this...it had been so long since he had seen the mansion so animated with laughter, talking and even bickering.

"Hiko-san...?" Kaoru paused, choosing her words carefully. "You mentioned something about others coming. Who are they?"

For a few moments he didn't respond, choosing to sip his sake silently. Kaoru wondered how could one man look so regally when doing a simple task such as drinking. Their employer seemed to possess some hidden traits of his own...

"Have you ever heard of Battousai?"

That seemed to get everyone's attention at the table because the small chatter fell into stunned silence. If he hadn't mastered self-control, Hiko would've found their piercing stares to be very uncomfortable. Even Midori was looking at him oddly...

"You actually mean we are going to work with the Battousai? The manslayer of a thousand men?" Misao's eyes glowed with vivid embers and while Hiko considered himself to be able to read people's expressions easily, not even he could interpret the strange glint.

"Quite so...are you uncomfortable with this arrangement?" This would actually be the first time in a thousand years when the guardians wouldn't want to work together.

"Is he by any chance accompanied by the Oniwabanshu Okashira?" Soujiro and Shura turned questioning eyes towards the petite fighter and even Hiko had to raise an eyebrow in complete surprise.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Misao grinned impishly but the one who chose to answer was Kaoru.

"The little itachi here has had a crush on Shinomori Aoshi ever since he rescued her from some demons. He broke every bone in their bodies like they were made out of straws...don't ask me why she likes him. It's just another mystery of the universe."

"Truly fascinating. I'm glad we could cover this subject during breakfast." The Seijuro heir grunted, rolling his eyes heavenwards.

"So what is he like?" Shura piped in excitedly earning a jealous pout from her husband of six years. The green-eyed woman giggled and kissed his check lovingly. He smiled.

"Tall, dark, handsome..." Misao's eyes had a dreamy, far away look in them.

"...And we needn't forget...an ice block. An ice block you could respect though..." Kaoru finished, munching on a rice ball; she ignored the dagger like looks she was receiving from her friend.

"My Aoshi is not an ice block..." Soujiro coughed to hide his laughter.

"It's just that he doesn't talk to often...the man just likes to keep his silence. What's wrong with that?"

"Ignore her...she's had too many sweets again." The blue-eyed girl looked disapprovingly at Misao's plate, which was filled with traditional Japanese deserts: rice cake, carp shaped cake, pancakes with anko filling, some western sweets she couldn't name and the ever present chocolate.

Noticing Kaoru's eyes on her plate, Misao slowly covered them, her eyes watching warily. "Move those chopsticks even an inch closer and I'll do something uncalled for. And don't touch the chocolate..."

"Careful...the weasel looks actually capable of screaming bloody murder." Hiko couldn't contain from chuckling inaudibly. A glaring contest, he mused. Who would back out first?

Unfortunately, Kaoru was he first to back down. A shame. If he were in favor of betting, the warrior would've surely been his first choice.

"Can you at least eat something that doesn't scream chocolate?" Misao pondered for a moment and then beamed energetically, reaching for some onigri.

Midori giggled quietly at the family show in front of her and continued to refill her master's plate constantly. That was what Hiko appreciated about the crimson-eyed demoness did not act like other servants. She actually enjoyed serving him...she actually cared for him.

Again this gesture didn't pass unnoticed by the others...they smiled and ducked their heads, eating silently.

"I forgot to ask...how did you know to come here?" Misao blinked her big blue-green eyes in a curious fashion, breaking a piece of chocolate to pop it into her mouth.

Kaoru made no move to reinforce the petite woman's question but it was clear by her body movements that she was also listening. Shura had the grace to look confused.

"The coordinates were written on the bottom...I remember it clearly. Why do you ask?"

"I find it very interesting that we received our own personal means of transportation...unconventional as it was...don't you think so Misao?" Kaoru's sky colored eyes softened and she couldn't contain the secret smile that blossomed on her full lips.

_'The big softie...'_

"You were worried about us? That is so sweet..." Leave it to Misao to approach the matter in a subtle way. Especially after the large batch of chocolate she had just devoured.

"If that is what you choose to believe than I can do little to change your mind little girl."

Kaoru smirked roguishly. By the expression on Misao's face, Hiko had most definitely struck a nerve. She leaned back in the chair, her eyes hooded as she watched her petite ninja friend start to turn red from anger.

This morning was just starting to get interesting.

* * *

The house was bigger than she had expected and Kaoru had to admit that she was mildly impressed by the mix of traditional Japanese culture and modern Western furniture. It was decorated in a tasteful manner and she couldn't help but feel a little rueful.

After all...she lacked a home of her own. A family of her own. She shook her head, sighing softly.

'I'll have none of that now...that last thing I desire is to get myself depressed.'

Laughing softly to herself, the blue-eyed warrior banished the dark thoughts from her mind and concentrated on her surroundings. There were so many doors, both on her right as well as on her left.

Kaoru felt decidedly confused. Hiko-sama had said that they were free to go anywhere they so desired...so there could be no harm in just looking right? Besides, she doubted she would actually break something.

Shrugging lightly, she opened the door closest to her and her eyes widened in appreciation. There inside the house were the biggest hot springs she had ever laid eyes on. And Kaoru had seen a lot in her life working for wealthy people. Steam came out of the water, which seemed to stretch for quite a few good meters...

A few cherry blossom trees rested on the edge of the springs and Kaoru let out a whoosh of air. One word came to her mind. Magic. Very strong magic. She would have to make time to come here sometime soon...Misao was definitely going to go into a fit once she saw this.

A thin shoji wall separated this chamber from what Kaoru could only guess to be the spring reserved for men. Depending on the situation, her friend might even enjoy kicking some unfortunate males into the next dimension. That shoji was almost see-through.

Shaking her head, Kaoru closed the door softly, feeling the air around her get colder and colder. She almost wished that she had stayed there...

The next few doors didn't seem to present as much a challenge as the first. Merely common rooms, rooms for guests. One in particular drew her attention: an inner garden full of the most exotic flowers and plants in Japan. Some very rare...

Yet another wonder in the Seijuro mansion. Will they ever cease to amaze her?

The last door was bigger than the rest...older, more imposing to the point where it seemed to be almost priceless. Running her fingers lightly on the mahogany surface, Kaoru furrowed her brows in question.

It seemed as though it was also one of the most used ones too. No dust. Knocking once, Kaoru waited patiently for an answer but none came. No one was here either and the raven-haired woman had to ask herself where everybody had disappeared.

The servants were apparitions, showing themselves only when you needed something...like they knew what you were thinking. Demons acted like that often yet she found it unnerving.

The door opened silently with only a push of her hand and Kaoru peeked her head inside. A gasp of awe escaped her parted lips...this was by far the most breath-taking room she had seen.

Shelves and shelves full with books of all sorts occupied a grand room lit only by the gentle flames that came from the fireplace situated in one corner. The ceiling and walls had been carved with intricate designs that ran everywhere twisting to form patterns and shadows, the human eye couldn't see.

Persian rugs were strewn everywhere and two leather chairs sat in front of the fire, facing each other. A large tray filled with food, sweets and even a porcelain tea set was placed on the table sitting in between. Kaoru could see the steam coming out of the tea, which meant that someone had been here earlier.

But then, why leave all of this here untouched?

Approaching cautiously, she picked the small note and turned it one the other side, blinking as an elegant handwriting came abruptly into view.

_I have taken the liberty of sending you some refreshments so that the long hours you spent in here will not be spent on an empty stomach. Personally I enjoy Shakespeare more._

_Hiko Seijuro_

Kaoru chuckled and brushed the tips of her fingers on the copy of _'The Tempest'_. The man really was a softy with a big heart.

Still the blue-eyed woman didn't let those thoughts consume her. Curling up by the warm fire, she sipped the soothing herbal tea and allowed herself to become engrossed in her reading.

* * *

"Do you think that Sakura is fairing well?" Shura leaned her head on the shoulder of her husband, feeling his warm arms coming to wrap around her small waist in a loving embrace.

"You worry too much love...I'm sure that she is well taken care of. Kamatari is a wonderful person...and you know how much she loves children and animals. I'm sure she has already started spoiling Sakura and Keitaro..."

The green-eyed woman giggled joyously, feeling love and warmth course through her entire body. Meadow colored orbs closed in appreciation and she sighed softly as Soujiro placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Now who is trying to spoil me?" Soujiro laughed as his wife wiggled playfully in his arms.

"You know I do enjoy spoiling you...I have never met a woman who complained by now." Twinkling blue eyes looked up at the frozen sun and he exhaled loudly, hugging Shura to him.

They were sitting on the engawa, a blanket wrapped around both of them to keep them warm from the cold winter. It had stopped snowing and the air was clean and fresh, stinging Soujiro's nostrils.

He sneezed and Shura turned to him, placing a small kiss on his nose. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her...

So engrossed was he in his wife's actions, that he didn't notice the two figures sneaking into the house.

* * *

"So this is it..." Aoshi mused quietly as he looked around the mansion. Next to him Kenshin was silent, yet something flickered in his eyes. Memories.

Turing swiftly on his heel, the red head samurai started towards where he knew would get some answers. His strides were fluid, almost like he was stepping on air alone. Power radiated from him in waves, yet it was a type of controlled power.

It threatened to burn everything around it by employing the help of a mere spark. A man born out of fire and darkness, destined to live by the sword for the rest of his unnatural life.

"Where are you going?" the tall ninja didn't turn to look at his companion, his stoic expression never wavering. He would've almost passed for a statue if not for his icy eyes. They looked so cold, so ruthless, like chipped steel. Yet there was a blue flame inside those orbs... hidden secrets.

"There is someone to whom I must speak..."

Aoshi merely raised an eyebrow but the manslayer was gone already. It appeared that there was more to this than the Battousai let on and Shinomori Aoshi was not one to be kept in the darkness.

His keen hearing caught the faint sound of water splashing and a feminine voice talking in mumbled words.

He was gone in a matter of seconds.

* * *

His steps were quiet as he reached his destination. The same mahogany doors he knew so well...time had done nothing to deter them and he felt the urge to run his fingers on the smooth surface.

Hiko had a hell of a lot of explaining.

Focusing his chi to find that of the sword master, Battousai's eyes turned from pale amber to melted honey. Someone else was inside.

In an unusual display of emotions, Kenshin's eyebrows furrowed. It was woman yet not Midori. This woman...her chi radiated raw power but unlike his...burning, scorching...hers was cool, soothing. He could let himself dwell inside such power forever.

He had not even met her and the Battousai inside him wanted to keep her. Wanted to gaze upon her features and claim her as his...forcing the wild spirit back into the darkest recesses of his mind, Kenshin pushed the door open and watched as the familiar room came into view.

He inhaled softly feeling the ever-present musky smell of dusty books and faint leather along with another scent. It was fresh, like frozen blossoms and lightning. Sweet like honey...Battousai found himself eagerly drawing the unique scent into his thirsted lungs.

And for the first time in his life Kenshin Himura, the fourteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu discovered a scent so much more addicting that blood. His eyes roved about the room, stopping on the longest, most sinuous pair of legs even Battousai had ever seen.

They traveled upwards to a slim waist, pert breasts and small frame covered by a golden kimono. As his gaze landed o her face, he caught his breath.

She was simply stunning. Long dark lashes rested on her pale cheeks, looking almost too long to be real. Her face was heart shaped, framed by long hair, as dark as the moonless night. Ripe lips were parted in her sleep letting small puffs of air escape.

Battousai felt the stirrings of desire rush in his heated veins and he didn't stop himself from approaching the sleeping woman until they were no more than a few inches away. Kneeling in front of the chair, Kenshin watched the steady up and down motions of her chest with something akin to fascination.

Kenshin considered himself to be a reasonable man to begin with, yet he would give anything to be able to kiss this woman right now. She looked so innocently irresistible lying there, vulnerable to his heated gaze. He took her all in, from her soft curves to plush lips and midnight blue colored hair.

The amber intensified into an almost black shade and Kenshin touched the rough fingertips of his hand to her pale skin, finding it to be smooth and silky soft.

However the ex-manslayer was caught by surprise as her eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing clear pools of navy blue.

_'Amber eyes...Battousai.'_

_TBC..._

Okay so here is the new chapter of my story...lame I know but that's life!

Hope you read and review...all of you!


End file.
